


Dom in the Office

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Dominance, Lemon, M/M, Office Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Castiel, Dean's boss, catches him doing something he shouldn't be and decides to punish him





	Dom in the Office

Dean’s POV - boss!Cas

Dean thinks about him, Cas, all the time, but at work it’s the worst. He knows he shouldn’t. He has way too much to do, but when he’s sitting at his desk and his boss pops into his office with his slacks hugging his ass and his blue button up shirt making his electric blue eyes pop even more than they usually do, it’s all he can do not to push him against the wall and fuck him right there. 

“Argh… I have got to stop thinking. Right now. Stop it,” Dean says to himself.

“I don’t know what I did, but I was just going to ask how you were coming along on the latest project,” said Castiel’s voice somewhere from the doorway. Holy shit. He didn’t even hear him come in which shouldn’t be a surprise. The guy makes no noise when he walks and he can always just show up without any warning, but damn if he doesn’t still make Dean jump out of his skin every fricking time. How did he even get the door open without him hearing it? Dean’s hand was totally on his cock when he showed up. He hadn’t even noticed until he heard Cas speaking.

“I, I- uh…”

“That well, huh? It’s okay. You’ve got time. Just don’t spend too much time doing… whatever it is you were doing,” Cas says as his eyes fall to the other man’s hands that were still beneath the desk. Does he know? How much did he see?

Before Dean could reply, he was already gone. He sighed his relief that he didn’t have to think of something to say. He has to do something about this. This stupid crush he has on his boss is so out of hand, but first thing’s first. His hand’s already back on his crotch, rubbing his dick through his pants.

He thinks about Cas coming up behind him, pressing his cock on his ass, putting his hands on his waist and pulling him back on him. He thinks about how Cas’s breath would hitch and then he’d press in just a little bit harder. He’d grind into him, all heavy and slow. 

Dean unzips his pants and pulls his cock out while the fantasy unwinds in his head.

Then he’d pick up the pace a little and his breathing would get loud like it does sometimes when he’s nervous. God, Dean loves it because it sounds like he’s completely losing it, like he’s just barely holding on and the thought of him wanting him that much makes him want the older man that much more. 

“Fuck…” Dean was so close.

“I’ll say.”

What the- Oh shit. Cas was standing right there! Fuck he was watching him.   
“Wha-” the green eyed man was at a loss for words as he scrambled to cover himself.

“Sorry. I remembered something else, but then… I didn’t expect to find you like this.”

“ ’s okay,” Dean tries to say nonchalantly, but it definitely didn’t come out that way.

“I mean, I thought I made myself clear,” Castiel says authoritatively. 

Shit.

“I am so sorry, sir. It will not happen again… I’ll get back to work n-”

“Oh, no. It’s too late for that,” his boss says as he closes the door quietly. “You didn’t listen. Now you have to be punished,” he continued as he took the last couple steps to the young man’s desk, pulling the tie around his neck loose as he sat down on the edge. Dean’s eyes went wide with shock at the sudden change. “You won’t mind, though, will you, boy? You’ve been masturbating in here while thinking of me, haven’t you?” 

“What? You thought I didn’t know? You’ve been so naughty Dean. Now, what are we going to do with you..?” Castiel asked as he lifted his tie, wrapping both ends around his hands with a suggestive look.

“You could… give me extra work, I guess.”

“Oh, I plan to give you extra work…” the man hopped back down. He brought the tie behind Dean’s neck as he took a seat on the man’s lap facing him. “So what’s it going to be, Dean? Should I bend you over this desk and fuck you,” the man said as he ground his ass down onto Dean’s cock, “Or… Maybe I should have you suck me off.”

“Fuck…” Dean said. 

“Not yet, but maybe next time.” Dean groaned. This man is going to be the death of him. “Maybe I’ll just grind on you until you cum in your pants. You want that, baby? Want me to tease you until you can’t take anymore?" 

Castiel was really going at it, he was riding Dean’s cock, sliding up and down his length. Dean had forgotten they were even still wearing clothes until he started to feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck. This has already gone much further than he thought it ever actually would.

"I want you. God, I want you, Cas. So hot. Need you.”

Castiel stopped. “What?”

Dean looked up into the man’s eyes. What had he said? “What?”

“What did you call me?”

Oh fuck. He forgot he’s never actually called his boss Cas to his face. “Uhm… Cas.”

“I like it…” the man stated as he ground down once more so slowly that it was almost too much and yet not enough. “But for now,” he repositioned himself so the head of Dean’s cock was right in the middle of his ass, “Call me sir.”

“Okay.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s better,” he smirked.

-

*anyone want to give suggestions or add anything, feel free

?


End file.
